The Fallout
by HazzySQUID
Summary: A Story following a man and his life before and after the nuclear detonations


It was a soothing evening, it had generally peaceful atmosphere. The rustling of the leaves and the blowing of the wind worked in harmony, better than any orchestra that he had ever heard. This man's name is Archer Greaves. He is a wanderer, a modern nomad of sorts, drifting from place to place. Apart from that, he is a renowned lady killer with exceptional skill, however this uncanny way with women he had developed brought him a lot of unwanted attention with not just the woman, but their men as well. Due to this hate he was receiving from most guys, he tended to match how he treated his women like he lived his life. A drifter. His infamy amongst men would later bring him pain and severe irritation.

"Ah shit, better get my ass moving!" Archer thought aloud. Pulling on his brown tailcoat over his black button up shirt, he walked over to his bedside dresser and retrieved his ever so valuable cigarettes, and put one to his mouth as he lit it and took in the familiar flavour. He if ladies ever disliked the stench the smokes gave, but decided not to complain. "Oh," he said as he remembered his M1911 in his cupboard, "Can't forget you." He chuckled, as he thought back to previous 'dates' he had. When the guys found out he was pulling their girls in, they wanted his head on a platter. Fortunately, Archer knew the whole tough guy act dropped when a gun was involved. Staring down a barrel can _very_ quickly influence you to reconsider. However, this gun was seldom loaded (unless he knew there would be a real threat) and tonight he felt, wouldn't be an exception.

He walked over to his mirror for one last inspection, one thing he knew was that, doesn't matter how well you talk, you got to look good to boot. He was satisfied with his apparel and decided that he should leave. Hopping in his Lexus, he drove to the location of his next 'meeting'. He sighed as he thought ''Uh, I have a meeting'' was always the excuse he gave to the girls he left hanging in his wake. When he arrived he parked one street down and walked the rest of the distance. The Emerald was the name of this bar/restaurant. He walked inside and was greeted by a beauty who claimed to be his date, whether or not this was true, Archer, quite frankly couldn't care. She was pretty and that was all that mattered to him. He extended his hand to return the greeting and walked her to their table, hand in hand.

Mia Ashford was her name, she had curly brown hair, astonishing hazel eyes and the cutest smile. "Ahhh damn it all" Archer thought, he doubted he'd be able to see her after this and decided to make the most of this date. When they reached their table, Archer politely slid her chair out for her and made sure he spoke in his soothing, eloquent voice. "Anything you would be willing to order right off the bat?" Archer asked, putting on a charming smile. "Oh, well I'm not too sure, nothing to expensive I guess" she replied. Archer looked into her eyes and continued to smile that ever so charming smile, to which she responded by instantly dropping her head and blushing a little. "Ok well, perhaps anything to drink?" Archer continued. She didn't respond.

"Oh boy this is too cute, that very revealing dress doesn't at all suit her shy personality" he thought. Mia turned and blushed a deep pink, almost as if she read his mind. Now Archer was _really_ enjoying this. He placed a hand on hers and asked "You feeling alright, Mia?" "Yeah, sorry I'm just so nervous" she managed. "Well, you look stunning and don't need to worry about a thing" Archer reassured her. Archer was now starting to enjoy his evening more and more. They sat and spoke for a good hour and a half, Archer making various requests to the band to play a more calming jazz to no avail. He was becoming agitated by the loud, almost screechy free form jazz they decided to change to. He asked if she wanted to go take a breather outside, clearly seeing the effects the music had on her poor, innocent ears. She eagerly agreed and they both walked outside after paying the bill. It was a peaceful night out and it was at this stage where he would be bombarded by the ladies phone numbers, practically having it shoved down his throat, but tonight was different. This pretty, young lady simply clung to his arm and breathed in his cologne. Archer felt a spark of change, deciding he wanted to see more of this enchantress. No, it wasn't because he wanted something out of her, he genuinely wanted to see her again. And so for the first time in a damn long time he opened up his vulnerability to another girl, hoping it didn't go down the same, unpleasant way it had before. He gave her _**his**_ number.

Archer woke up in a warm sweat, he found his breathing was a rather heavy. "Oh, it was a dream." He mumbled to himself. "Odd that I'd dream about the past though, more of a memory than a dream" Archer looked over at his clock. 11:45 it read. He sighed. " I guess it's time for me to go outside again, hopefully I can find some food" he said


End file.
